<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>service charge by huiwonki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795689">service charge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huiwonki/pseuds/huiwonki'>huiwonki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Music Store AU, Oral Sex, Sex, hongseok's the guy working there, i've never actually been in a music store, not beta read we die like kino trying to play video games, yuto likes guitar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huiwonki/pseuds/huiwonki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yuto fulfilling a new year's resolution gets his guts rearranged</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Yuto/Yang Hongseok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>service charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuto had no idea what he was doing in a music store on a thursday afternoon. He was the only customer around, even the person attending to the store seemed to be busy in the back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In January that year he made the new year's resolution to pick up an instrument. It was meant to be one of those easily forgotten resolutions, lost to time as life began to pick back up from the holidays. Yet he passed by this music store the other day and the way all the guitars displayed at the window glimmered in the afternoon sun caught his attention. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so there he was, this time staring at the guitars from inside the store. His fingers ran across the body of different guitars, feeling the strings, admiring the craftsmanship of every individual guitar. He'd already look around the rest of store, the drum sets at the back corner and all the brass instruments hung up on display along the walls but he still found himself retracing back to the guitars at the front. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Welcome to Pentagon Music, do you need any help sir?" a voice rang from behind Yuto.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuto turned to face him, a man slightly shorter than him wearing a plain white tee and sweatpants, his pecks peeking a little through his tee. Yuto would be lying if he said that he was not attracted to this man. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brushing that thought aside, he shook his head at the question, turning his attention back to the guitars. He grabbed hold of one of the guitar's tags, he still had no concrete budget for this little possible hobby but surely it wouldn't be that pricey? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The shop attendant, now sat behind the counter, turned his attention towards Yuto who had gasped a little too hard at the price tag of the guitar. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Everything going okay?" He was now back on his feet, approaching Yuto who was visibly embarrassed, shades of red radiating off his cheeks and ears. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah," Yuto gulped, "Everything's fine. Just... wasn't expecting it to be a grand."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing Yuto said in that sentence was humorous and yet the shop attendant began giggling like he'd heard the funniest joke. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's one of our more expensive models," the man walked towards another guitar, "This one might better fit into your budget."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was an amazing all red electric guitar, it's sleek frame looked like it would fit right into Yuto's arms. The man took it down from display and let Yuto test it out for himself, plucking the strings and watching them vibrate as he tried to play a tune. He eventually looked at the price tag and was more than glad to see it was not also a grand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'll take this."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man then ran through all the policy and warranty stuff with Yuto who honestly wasn't paying attention to a single word leaving the man's plump lips, just nodding and humming whenever he thought would be most suitable. Soon he was out the door, new guitar case slung across his back as he waved goodbye to the shop attendant. Yuto wasn't expecting him to wave back nor for him to flash a smile at him but the sight of both made his stomach flutter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had only been a week but now Yuto was back in the store, which was slightly more packed, searching the shelves for a tuner. The first day he tried the guitar out it was perfectly in tune but it didn't last long. He combed the internet trying to tune it himself but he had only made it even more out of tune, revisiting the store was his last hope. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's you again! How's the guitar playing going?" It was the same shop attendant from last week, now wearing a hoodie and basketball shorts. Yuto swore their store really should have some form of dress code for their employees. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Good! I just needed," Yuto picked out one from the shelf, "a tuner."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh? I tuned it before handing it over to you though?" He got up closer to Yuto's ear, "Sure this wasn't an excuse to come back here?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuto choked. He also swore their store should really have a rule of not letting their employees flirt with customers. Well it felt like flirting to Yuto at the very least, he didn't have much experience.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly a symphony of sounds came from what seemed like the back of the store. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That came from one of the band practice rooms. We them rent out," the man said, seeing how it had captivated Yuto's attention. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's cool-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hongseok."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sorry, what?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"My name's Hongseok," the man extended out his hand. Yuto shook it, not expecting them to be incredibly soft. "My uncle owns the store, I work here for cash though I don't play any instruments." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"My name's Yuto," he took another peek at the practice rooms, "Mind if I check them out?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hongseok led Yuto to the back of the store, a hallway with doors along both sides. Now that he was much closer Yuto could tell all the rooms had some form of music coming from it, he even began to feel the ground shake at some points.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We're pretty full today but you could always rent one another day."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't think I will, I don't have a band after all." Yuto began walking back towards the counter, placing the tuner on it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"They're great for practicing on your own too, every room has their own set of amp and speakers. Since you have an electric guitar you could hook it up to the sound system, it'll be a lot louder." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuto pressed his lips together, this guy really wanted him to come back. He was trying to squeeze money out of him he was sure, yet he wasn't completely against the idea. He left the store, tuner in a tiny paperbag provided by Hongseok. Hongseok must have been just really charismatic, Yuto thought to himself because he actually considered renting a room one day despite his music set up at home being completely fine for someone of his musical caliber. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took Yuto a few months of consideration before he heeded Hongseok's suggestion, he wanted to get better at guitar at the very least. He walked into the store, guitar case behind him as the bell of the store door jingled. Hongseok immediately looked up from his phone behind the counter, a smile spreading across his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey," Yuto scratched the back of his head, "I was thinking of renting a room today," he cracked a tiny smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wait a moment," Hongseok got to his feet and walked down the hall, as to check the rooms. "Right this way sir," he walked back to front, bringing Yuto to the room all the way down the hall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn't a big room but it definitely had better equipment than his little amp. Walls were covered with soundproofing foam and a desk with an assortment of things like a mixer, midi board and a set of speakers at either side of the monitor. There was even room for a couch along one of the walls.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"A lot of people use these rooms to record music since they simply don't have space to at home, you know how tiny seoul apartments can be," Hongseok began rambling as Yuto plopped himself onto the couch, placing his guitar case and bag on the floor, taking in the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt a dip in weight next to him on the couch and a hand crawling onto his thigh. "Nice room isn't it?" He swore the ceiling light in the room was dimming by itself, the led lights on the desk illuminating the room on their own. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuto gulped. He felt Hongseok take his hand off his thigh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Say guitar boy, why don't you show me your skills? I've been dying to hear you play," Yuto could feel this man's eyes boring into the side of his face, words slurred with lust. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuto turned to his side, now looking at Hongseok who was glowing a faint red due to the led lights. He looked extremely devourable at that moment. Yuto reached down to his guitar case, keeping his eyes on Hongseok whowas eyeing his hand movement with parted lips. Yuto placed his hand on the man's hand instead, causing him to go wide eyed. Hongseok shot him a look, almost like he was asking if Yuto was sure he wanted to go there. Yuto threw himself on top of Hongseok's lap, nodding before bringing his face closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their first kiss was a tiny peck, as if Hongseok had gotten shy after all times he flirted with Yuto. They made brief eye contact after this initial kiss, eyes hooded before their lips made contact again, this time much more hungry. Yuto wrapped his arms around Hongseok's neck as he melted into the kiss, smiling as he let Hongseok control the pace. Hongseok was much rougher now, occasionally biting Yuto's lower lip. Breaking liplock, Hongseok began trailing his lips along Yuto's neck and exposed collarbone, kissing and sucking on the skin. Yuto slumped over his shoulder, shivers being sent down his spine and tiny moans escaping his throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuto pulled back to face Hongseok once more, his lips seemingly more puffy and wet. Their lips met, though not for long as Yuto began kissing down his neck and moving his hands to remove the top that was keeping him from marking all over Hongseok's body. He breaks contact as Hongseok gets the momento and pulls it over his head, tossing it aside. Yuto gets up from his lap and begins sinking down, knees on the floor as he continues kissing and licking. He is eventually faced with a certain thing sticking up in Hongseok's sweatpants, bulging under the restraints of the clothing. He pulls on the waistband teasingly, maintaining eye contact with Hongseok who was growing impatient. Yuto finally lets it spring free, licking his lips before licking around the length. He licks it from base to tip, covering it in his saliva before focusing on the tip. He lets his tongue roam along the head, finally beginning to taste precum. He wastes no time taking the length in, taking more in with each bob of his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hongseok was by no means quiet, eyes shut as he let the moans ripple out of his body. He just hoped the soundproofing in the room was enough. He eventually opens his eyes enough to look down at Yuto who was hard at work, focused on pleasuring him. Yuto suddenly looks up at him, soft eyes oogling at him as his cock was deep in his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Enough of that," Hongseok cups Yuto's cheek as he lets go of the cock with a pop, "I want to fuck you," He can feel the cheek he's cupping begin to heat up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You have a condom and lube?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuto watches as Hongseok gets up and walks over to the desk, pulling out a little bottle and wrapper. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're fucking crazy to keep that there."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Maybe I slipped it in when I went to check the rooms earlier or they've always been here, who knows really," Hongseok says before settling back on the couch, straddling Yuto onto his lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Since you are the customer here, how would you like to be fucked?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hongseok enjoyed watching a flustered Yuto be completely taken back by his words, going silent as if he was seriously considering it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuto leans into his neck, bringing his lips close to Hongseok's ear before whispering. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I... want to ride." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hongseok helped Yuto shed all his clothing, lifting his ass up as his tank top and bottoms are thrown across the floor. Hongseok had to admit, Yuto was much more built than he had thought. He could tell Yuto was squirming from having his body exposed for all to see, his eyes on the ground, avoiding Hongseok's gaze. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You look beautiful."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This brought Yuto back to Hongseok's eyes, they seemed more earnest than before. He felt Hongseok's hands cupping his bare cheeks, a finger prodding at his entrance. His left hand grabbing the lube, he squirted out a hefty amount onto his hands before going back to the task at hand. Yuto merely nods before he feels himself being filled up by a finger, eyes squeezing shut as he lets himself get used to it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm adding another in," Yuto barely gets enough time to react as he feels another finger. Now with two fingers in swimming inside him, he can't help but gasp out loud, his face now hovering above Hongseok's. He smacks his lips down, softly mewling into the kiss and Hongseok continues fingering his ass. He doesn't even get a warning this time as a third one is inserted, breaking the kiss as he can't keep up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"T-There," Yuto barely gets out before Hongseok begins curving his fingers and angling them so they'd hit that bundle of nerves each time. "Fuck... y-you're too good," He can't contain himself anymore, moaningfervently at each thrust. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I haven't even put my cock in you baby," Hongseok laughs, fingers still inside. Yuto looks down at their cocks, both miserably untouched. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm ready... please put it in me."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Put what in exactly?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I want your massive cock to fuck me to oblivion," he says in one breath, "please." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hongseok can't help but chuckle at the vulgar vocabulary, it makes him want to absolutely ruin Yuto's hole. Yuto leans back and places his hands on Hongseok thighs, giving Hongseok room to wrap the condom on and lube it enough. He feels it at his entrance, slowly slipping inside. Hongseok watches his cock slowly being devoured by Yuto's asshole until most of it is inside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he finally feels full and adjusted, he signals to Hongseok to start. Soon he's being thrusted into with so much vigor he started worrying for Hongseok's hips. He can't help but arch his back, his own dick slapping against his stomach at each thrust. He can feel Hongseok leaning forward and bringing their bodies closer, one hand on Yuto's shoulder and the other pinching the bud on his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"N-Not tha-" a moan cuts him off as he lets himself be completely overwhelmed. He's thrown his head back, the familiar knotty feeling in his stomach building up. He then feels Hongseok's hand wrap around the base of his cock, essentially blocking him from release. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No coming just yet," Hongseok hums next to Yuto's ear, biting it as he continues to pound into him. Yuto whines but obeys regardless.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hongseok can feel it coming, the tight feeling in his stomach making him more desperate to climax. He quickens his pace, Yuto whining at each thrust, using his left hand to cover his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the umpteenth time that day, Hongseok thought Yuto looked absolutely beautiful. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"C-Coming soon?" Yuto manages to get out between moans, looking down at Hongseok. He doesn't even wait for a reply, "Me too, come together?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hongseok maintains his speed, loving how Yuto's body reacted to everything he did to him. The way his parted lips were now numbingly puffy and pink with saliva drooling along his chin, his hair that was previously tied back now loose and bouncing at every thrust. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm gonna cu-" Hongseok is cut off by Yuto's own climax, semen ribboning out and covering his tummy. He'd been too busy chasing his own release he didn't even notice Yuto. He continues fucking into Yuto's now oversensitive body, the man now silent as he tries to recover except for tiny gasps. Hongseok finally cums, grunting as the knot in his stomach is finally unwind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slowly pulls out, holding Yuto up by the sides to make sure the man doesn't literally slump over. Taking the condom off, he chucks it into the trash can and gently places Yuto on the couch as he rummages for tissues on the desk. He wipes down the cum strewn all over Yuto stomach and chest, giving him a peck on the cheek for doing so well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You know, I actually did want to rent this room," Yuto finally speaks, now back in his clothes. "I made some friends and we were thinking of making music here."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I didn't think you were gonna comeback here, it had been months! What if you had found a better place than ours?" Hongseok fake pouts here, getting a little chuckle out of Yuto. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hmm... I think after today you could consider me a potential regular."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't work here everyday you know," Hongseok grabs hold of Yuto's hand, feeling the calloused hands of the guitarist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm not going to come here just to fuck!" He glances down at his untouched guitar case then back to Hongseok. "But I have to know, does having you count as service charge?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wowww, wasn't expecting that to come from you Mr Adachi. Consider me free of charge." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuto takes a look at the guitar case, unzipping and taking it out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You still want to hear me play right?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'd love to." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi :3 i had fun writing this even if i forgot about it and only picked it back up three weeks after initially writing it. hope u enjoy and feedback is always welcome!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>